The present invention relates to binoculars and, in particular, to binoculars capable of relatively changing the positions of a pair of lens-equipped body units and having, at the fronts of the body units, lens covers for covering lenses exposed to an outside.
As well known in this field of art, it is recommended that, when the binoculars are not in use, exposed lenses at both ends of the binoculars be covered with associated lens covers.
This is so done in view of a possibility that, otherwise, dirt and dust will be deposited on the lenses at both the ends of a pair of body units and that the lenses will be injured due to the contacting of some foreign matter with the lenses.
Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-68021 discloses the conventional technique relating to the binoculars equipped with lens covers.
The lens covers disclosed in the Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-68021 are manually movable, at both the ends of the binoculars, between a lens protective position (not-used state) and a retracted position (usable state) in which the lenses are exposed.
In this binoculars, the lens covers have to be manually moved from the protective position to the retracted position and, when the binoculars have to be used quickly and abruptly, it takes long to remove the lens covers from both the ends of a pair of body units.